


Charlie’s shirt

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hidden parentage, One Night Stand, hidden pregnancy, kaarina writes angst, kaarina writes fluff, we love edie, weasley baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: After a night with Charlie, Hermione finds herself in a bit of a difficult situation. What will she do? How will Charlie react?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: HeartofAspen: A Gift Collection





	Charlie’s shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartOfAspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfAspen/gifts).



> This fic is for Edie! I hope you enjoy this little oneshot Edie thank you for being apart of our fandom and being such a kind soul 😘 
> 
> Prompt: Is that (characters name)’s shirt!?
> 
> Pairing of favourites: Charmione 
> 
> Thank you so much to SARENA for doing a last minute beta job and adding your glitter to this fic! I appreciate you so much for doing this 😘

Hermione walked into the kitchen of the Burrow with a smirk. There wasn’t much that would get her to feel like this but what happened last night was certainly the top most answer. 

Not realising in her distracted state that Ginny had approached her from behind and had been trying to get her attention for god only knows how long she was shocked to hear the high pitched squeal. 

“Is that  _ Charlie’s  _ shirt!? Are you wearing Charlie’s shirt!?” Ginny looked ecstatic at the prospect. 

“Why would you say that?” Hermione answered, slightly more reserved than the red headed woman. 

“You don’t think I wouldn’t know one of my brothers shirts do you?” Ginny asked in a perplexed tone. 

“I didn’t think anyone would be paying that close attention to what I was wearing,” Hermione responded. 

As if to prove her point Molly walked in at that moment and waved at the two girls absently, “Good morning girls. Sleep well?” 

“Oh I think Hermione might have had trouble sleeping last night,” Ginny said shooting a wink towards Hermione. 

“Oh you poor dear, do you need a dreamless sleep potion?” Molly asked oblivious to what was going on behind her. 

“Oh no, I’ll be fine! Thank you, though.” Hermione said before she grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her out into the back garden. 

“Tell me what happened, or I’ll tell everyone that it’s Charlie’s shirt.” Ginny said, placing her hands on her hips in a way that closely resembled her mother. 

“Okay, okay. But this is just between us!” Hermione said making sure to get a nod before she continued. “Last night when everyone had gone to bed I was having a glass of cider and Charlie came down and joined me. Well we started talking and before I knew what was happening I leant in and kissed him.” 

“That’s so exciting! But that doesn’t explain the shirt,” Ginny said interrupting her. 

“I’m getting to that. Well things got heated and we moved from the lounge up to his room and he tore my shirt off in the excitement, so this morning when I left him I had to borrow a shirt.” Hermione finished. 

Ginny was smiling widely by the end of the explanation, “Hermione! I’ve always hoped you would end up with one of my brothers, but Charlie is definitely my top choice.” 

“Who said we were going to get together?” 

“Well, I think last night proves there’s something there,” Ginny exclaimed. 

“I’m not sure. I just think I wanted the experience.” Hermione shrugged. 

“Ugh Hermione! No. Not just an experience with Charlie.” 

“Gin, you know I don’t want anything serious right now. Please just leave this?” Hermione begged. 

“Okay. This time. But if it happens again…” Ginny said drifting off. 

“I give you permission to go crazy if it happens again.” 

The two walked back to the house as they cut flowers for the breakfast table. By the time they got back everyone was awake and Charlie had gotten an urgent owl from Romania and had to go back. 

Hermione tried to push the disappointment down that she had no place feeling and ate her breakfast before heading into work. 

**xOx**

Hermione rushed into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time before her lunch made a reappearance. This was the seventh day in a row that she hadn’t managed to keep her lunch down. Hermione thought back over the last few weeks and groaned.  _ She was late.  _

Pulling her wand from her jacket she cast the spell over her womb and almost cried when a positive sign showed. 

She was pregnant. And there was only one person who could be the father. 

Charlie was the only man she had been with recently, and he wasn’t ready to be a father. He had told her  _ that _ night that he wanted to work at the reserve for a few more years before he settled down and started a family. 

How could she spring this on him? 

No. She wouldn’t tell him. She was planning a long trip anyway. She’d just make it longer and have the baby away from everyone, concealing its appearance before returning and never tell anyone who the father was. 

With her mind made up she rinsed her mouth and went to her boss asking if she could have more time off. 

Of course he allowed it, seeing as every higher up was on his case about how much leave she had banked up. 

Hermione went home and sent a few owls to everyone to say she was going away for a bit and apparated to the wizarding island. 

Everything would be fine. 

**xOx**

Peering into the crib she watched her son sleep. He was so precious. Three months old, and it was time to change his appearance and head back to her life. All of her friends and family had tried to contact her to see if she was okay, but all she allowed them to know was that she was fine and she would be home soon. 

Now was the time to take Xavier home to where they belonged. 

Darkening his hair and eyes had been easy; he looked like a completely different child. Shedding a tear for her little redheaded boy, she packed all of her clothes and his up and placed them into the crib. 

She inwardly prepared for the many questions as she apparated to her appartment. This is why she waited three months after he was born so that no one would question her story of a mystery man she met on the island that she had a whirlwind romance with but it fizzled out after a few months. 

It wasn’t even an hour before Ginny was knocking on the door and barging in demanding answers on why she went away for so long. 

Introducing her to Xavier was the easiest thing to do. He was her pride and joy. 

“He looks exactly like you! He’s so handsome,” Ginny gushed. 

“He definitely is handsome,” Hermione started to think about how she could change the glamours so that she would see what he really looked like and everyone else would see what she wanted to see them. For the first time all day she wore a genuine smile. 

“You can’t fool me, Hermione. You went away so soon after Charlie and then came back with a child. While I think you should tell Charlie, I will keep your secret  _ for now.  _ But then you have to figure out a way to tell him,” Ginny said with a raised brow. 

“How could you tell?” 

“He looks a little too much like you, Hermione. No sign of anyone else in his features.” Ginny shrugged. 

“You’re too observant for your own good, Gin,” Hermione laughed. “Okay then. Keep it secret for now until I figure out how to tell your brother.” 

“Now that’s sorted. Let’s get my little nephew to the Burrow to meet everyone!” Ginny said, bouncing Xavier around. 

Everyone at the burrow was excited to see Hermione again and meet her son. It wasn’t until the floo sounded that everyone stilled as Charlie gasped seeing Xavier in his mother’s arms. 

Locking eyes with Hermione over their sons head, he grit out “Hermione, I think we need to talk.” 

“Gin, can you take Xavier? I’ll be back.” Hermione said as she walked over to Ginny, placing him in her arms and then walking out the back door with Charlie on her heels. 

“Hermione. Be honest, is he mine?” Charlie asked as soon as the door closed and he added a silencing spell around them. 

“Yes.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me when you found out?” 

“You told me you weren’t ready for a family, Charlie.” Hermione said. 

“But I would have stepped up! When I got an owl from one of my colleagues who was on holiday last week I felt like my whole world fell into place.” Charlie explained taking a step closer. 

“What do you mean?” Confusion spread over her features. 

“He saw Xavier, he sent me a picture. He doesn’t look like he did last week, I’m guessing you have a spell on him?” Charlie asked. 

“Yes. When I got back I knew I was going to tell you. I just needed some time to figure out how,” Hermione explained. 

“Let’s take things slow and see how they turn out. But, Hermione, I want to be a part of my son's life no matter what,” Charlie said with a smile. 

“Let’s go tell everyone else. Ginny obviously knows. I couldn’t pull the wool over her eyes,” Hermione laughed thinking of Ginny. 

“Of course she knows. Let’s go in and then go to dinner or something so we can talk,” Charlie said, holding his hand out for her to take. 

“Thank you for not being angry I hid him from you.” 

“I could never be angry for you trying to protect me.” Charlie smiled at her. 

Heading inside, they weren’t sure how things would turn out but at least they were going to have time to work it out. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
